


Quote Unquote

by ideallyqualia



Series: UshiShira [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Dialogue Heavy, Experimental Style, M/M, Mind Reading, POV Outsider, Pining, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: Tendou isn't supposed to have the ability to read minds, but he does. It becomes a problem when the only thing a new first year thinks about is Ushijima.





	Quote Unquote

Tendou had his friends' best interests at heart. He never told anyone about his power, but he read everyone's minds every day. He didn't do it to be mean or gossip. Sometimes they needed help, and sometimes he did it just for volleyball. Most of the time he didn't have a choice, the thoughts came whether he wanted to hear them or not.

Tendou glanced at Ushijima out of the corner of his eyes. At almost any time of day he heard a large amount of thoughts at once, especially during school, but in the middle of the volleyball gym with a bunch of exhausted high schoolers, there was much less to sort through. He could hear Ushijima and Semi thinking clearly.

We're going to get new members soon.

What is Tendou doing? He's just staring at the wall.

Should we be planning anything? I don't remember what we did when I first joined.

Tendou slid closer to Ushijima. "What do you think, Wakatoshi? We're gonna get newbies in a week for the new year. Afraid you'll lose out on the ace spot before you even get to it?"

Oh, he's been thinking about it too.

"No."

"What if another Wakatoshi were to come along?" Tendou asked. "I bet you'd feel verrry threatened."

"Wouldn't that be good for the team?"

"Well, if that's how you want to look at it." Tendou took a drink from his water bottle and lied down flat on his back. Washijou had already given them a post-practice talk, the signal for the end of actual practice, but he still didn't want to get up and walk.

...Did he mean it like this?

Ushijima tried to imagine a shorter clone of himself, and Tendou saw it and started choking. He shot upright.

"Are you alright?" Ushijima asked, sitting higher in alarm.

"I wasn't actually choking on anything, I'm fine." Tendou coughed and cleared his throat with his hands at his neck.

I think I have some katsudon left for dinner.

Did Tendou just choke on his own spit? What's...what's he even thinking?

Tendou almost took offense to Semi's thoughts. Semi managed to have a mental filter, though, and Tendou tended to laugh at any of Semi's attempts to censor himself.

"Hey, Wakatoshi, Eita, how about we go out for dinner?" Tendou asked.

But it's Wednesday.

"But it's the middle of the week, on a school night," Ushijima said.

You tell him, Wakatoshi.

"Then let's ask for Reon and Hayato's opinion!" Tendou called out and waved to them.

Is he even going to invite them?

Tendou heard Semi mentally complaining as Yamagata and Reon got up and headed closer.

"Why are you eating out on a Wednesday?" Yamagata asked.

"Fine, go eat a cup of packaged ramen in your room, we'll eat without you."

"No, no, I'll go if you go," Yamagata said.

"But where? The buses don't run late on Wednesdays," Reon said.

"You guys think about this way too hard." Tendou extended his hands. "Let's do rock paper scissors. Whoever wins chooses."

"Fine," Semi said, giving in.

Tendou shot them a wide confident grin.

 

* * *

 

Tendou heard one of the first years wordlessly shout at the top of his mind, and he almost flinched. Tendou wasn't too paranoid about people screwing around and accidentally finding out something suspicious about him, but he was a _little_ paranoid. He didn't know any them, let alone know them enough to recognize their thoughts, so he had no idea who it could've been.

Is this really the entire team? This is way more than I thought.

Semi's here? I saw him in a game but I can't remember when.

Everyone looks scarier...

Where's Ushijima-san? I still don't see him.

Tendou swiveled. The last person he heard sounded like the culprit. His thoughts were suddenly much quieter, and he was short with a plain bowl-cut, but there was no mistake. Tendou grinned to himself and inflated his chest; he didn't expect to actually find him. He was getting better at using this power after so many years of negligible progress.

"Hey, how many new setters are we getting?" Semi asked the vice captain.

"One or two, I think. Some people might still drop out."

"Yeah, that figures..."

Oh, there he is, I see him. He's even taller than I remember him.

Tendou tugged on Ushijima's shirt. "Do you recognize anyone?"

Ushijima glanced across the line of first years that were waiting for Washijou and the captain to register them.

"No, I don't."

"Huh. Weird."

"What's weird?" Ushijima asked.

"No, nothing weird, uh." Tendou frowned. "They're only a year below us, so I just wondered if you ever saw some of them, that's all."

What? Does Tendou recognize them? I wonder if he thinks they're good.

"We get to play with them later," Tendou said in an upbeat voice, forcing himself to hurry the conversation along and move Ushijima past any suspicions. "Don't go too hard on them, Wakatoshi, your serves and spikes can be devastating."

" _You're_ the one that shouldn't," Semi said from behind them.

Tendou knew Semi was coming from the stream of thoughts he could hear, but he didn't focus too much. He didn't want to actually hear Semi at the moment. The new additions to the team already gave him enough thoughts to process.

"What's wrong with me? Am I that scary?" Tendou asked.

"Obviously. Don't you remember when you were a first year? You're the worst thing that can happen to them." Semi crossed his arms.

I recognize Semi, but the red-haired guy's new to me.

Tendou frowned again. He focused on the first year he heard before.

Semi looks annoyed. I guess the red-haired guy is annoying.

Tendou twitched and turned to Semi.

"Why're you so irritated? It's your own fault," Semi said.

"I didn't even say anything!"

"The look on your face says it all."

Ushijima-san is so calm... I wonder what he's thinking? His friends don't seem to be talking to him.

Tendou snorted. At the same time he heard Ushijima think.

Tendou? Scary? Well, I suppose it's true, if any first year has to spike against his block.

Can't you talk to him? What kind of friends are you?

Tendou brought his hands together and cracked his fingers all at once. "I changed my mind, I'm going to crush them."

"Are you listening at all?" Semi asked.

"I can hear you perfectly."

"We're only second years, don't give the captains any grief or extra work."

The team moved on to real practice, first with a warm-up, and Tendou had to listen to the first year talk to himself about Ushijima as they stretched and ran. He decided not to tune everyone else out.

I don't think I've ever seen him get tired, but. Is he going to work this hard right from the start? That doesn't sound realistic at all. He has a lot of muscle though.

Does that bowl-cut guy even notice Tendou-senpai staring at him? It's almost like glaring.

Do Ushijima-san's friends call him by his first name? What do they talk about? I can think of a ton of things to talk about with him. He doesn't seem like someone into anime or manga.

This is what a Shiratorizawa practice is like?! This is brutal! I'm going to die.

He would look nice holding a dog. I bet he likes small ones.

Semi's hair is kind of...ugly. As a first year I have no right to say anything, though.

Come to think of it, what does Ushijima-san sound like again? It's been a really long time since I heard him.

My legs are dying. And none of the upperclassmen even look tired.

I need to think of a way to talk to him.

Tendou stopped listening. He stared ahead with a dull expression on his face, unable to summon the heart to laugh at the situation. Whoever the first year was, they clearly had a thing for Ushijima. They even included honorifics in their own mind.

"Are you tired?" Ushijima asked him.

"No, I'm just..." Tendou held out a hand to stop him from asking. "I don't want to think about classes starting soon, but I am."

"Oh."

Tendou considered telling Ushijima the truth. He couldn't tell the whole truth, he couldn't out his mind-reading powers just for the sake of warning his friend, and it was too soon to be reasonably aware of a first year's crush, so he couldn't blab it out of nowhere, but he could do it sometime. Within a few weeks he could have enough time to justify knowing about it. The problem would be if he could wait. For all he knew, the first year had a plan or something weird in mind.

Tendou was obligated to help Ushijima, even if Ushijima was never going to know about it.

Warm-ups ended, and Washijou instructed the team to practice drills. The first year took a position as a setter, and Tendou felt all the color drain from his face. He was much more important than a random person weirdly attached to Ushijima. Washijou wanted more setters.

Tendou took the chance to identify him. He slid close to the captain and gestured with his eyes, intent on being discrete. "Who's the new setter?"

The captain leaned back on his feet to look. "That's Shirabu Kenjirou. He apparently got in by entrance exam."

Are they talking about me? That's the captain, right? Oh god I don't know his name. Did I already forget it? Did he ever say it?

Tendou fought to keep his laughter on the inside. "Entrance exam? So...he's bad?"

"I don't know. He played setter in middle school too, though."

Is the captain already opening his big mouth and telling him that I didn't get in on sports recommendations? I shouldn't trust anything to him. The annoying guy next to him too.

Tendou was impressed that Shirabu could hit the nail on the head, but he also felt absolutely no remorse as he asked, "Why didn't he just get a sports rec then? If he had a team, he should've gotten in that way. Unless he's _really_ bad."

"Alright, that's enough, Tendou."

Tendou drew his fingers over his mouth and pretended to lock it with an imaginary key.

Blocking practice was next. Tendou had every intent on crushing them all indiscriminately, Shirabu or not. The first few people to go up against him stood back horrified.

"I can read spikers perfectly. I'm a monster, y'know?" Tendou snickered, and the first year across from him thought,

Is he even real? What the hell? How can he block every single spike?

He was right. Tendou tried to not be perfect. A 100% rate would be beyond admirable, it'd be chilling.

Thank god he's on our team instead of someone else's.

Tendou recognized that thought from Shirabu. He paused. That was unexpected. No one had ever had gratitude as their first reaction to his perfect blocks.

It probably makes Ushijma-san happy, too.

Tendou didn't know how to react to _that_ , and he ignored it. He flashed Shirabu a smile.

"You're the new setter, huh?" Tendou asked. "Do you have what it takes to set for us? Show me."

"This has nothing to do with setting, this is blocking," Shirabu said.

"If you already have your sights on being a starter, you have to be perfect in every way."

"Is that right..." Shirabu stared back at him with flat boredom instead of any sign of being provoked.

Does he think he's cool? Even if he can back it up, he's kind of...

Tendou grew irritated waiting for him to finish his thought. Shirabu never did. He spiked instead, and Tendou was so occupied that he fumbled to block him in time.

Was he distracted? Don't get distracted when _I'm_ spiking.

"Don't worry, that fumble was a fluke," Tendou said to Shirabu, his hand over his mouth like it was a secret.

"Uh, okay."

He even responded to what I was thinking... This guy might be a bigger problem than I thought.

"What was your name?" Shirabu asked, preventing Tendou from having any shock from what Shirabu just thought.

"Tendou Satori. Did you already forget it?"

"I don't think anyone even told me what your name was."

Yeah I don't remember him at all. You'd think I'd remember a guy like him.

"That's terrible. First impressions are important, Kenjirou-kun." Tendou shooed him to let the next spiker take his place.

Is he _trying_ to piss me off?

A few minutes later Tendou found Ushijima on the other side of the net.

"It's been a while, Tendou," Ushijima said.

"Wakatoshi, looking forward to beating you too." Tendou waved at him.

He's trying really hard to piss me off.

Satori, can't you even be fair to Wakatoshi? I swear you're cheating somehow.

Tendou almost stuck out his tongue at Semi to chide him for that thought.

Someone tossed a ball at Ushijima, and he spiked at Tendou, full force. Despite Tendou's perfect read he couldn't keep his hands straight against a spike as powerful as Ushijima's, and he fell backward with the ball. Several people mentally cheered at once.

Thank god. Thank god, Ushijima-senpai, please spike the hell out of him.

What kind of monster can only be spiked by one person?

Ushijima-san you're the best. Can I block you too? I wouldn't even mind if you broke my arm.

Tendou closed his eyes. It was going to be a long day if Shirabu didn't stop thinking of Ushijima and nothing else.

 

* * *

 

I need to get closer to Ushijima-san somehow.

Tendou did his best to tune it out -- he could tune out large groups of people sometimes -- but Shirabu didn't stop thinking about Ushijima, and every once in a while a stray thought came into Tendou's head. He couldn't help it. Even a lifetime of practice with his power couldn't stop it from happening. Several other thoughts came in from different people, but none of them stood out as much as Shirabu did.

I'm absolutely positive that he likes animals. His phone background is a bird. It might've even been a theme for his entire phone. It's cute either way.

Tendou rolled over onto his pillow, muffling his face. Shirabu lived on the floor below, and the distance wasn't enough to stop Tendou from listening. He had to hand it to Shirabu, though, no one else had ever called Ushijima cute before. Shirabu was at least special.

How am I supposed to get his number? I obviously can't ask Tendou. Semi's too protective so that's a bad idea too, although I have to agree with the sentiment. That's the kind of person I trust with Ushijima-san.

"God, can't you shut up?" Tendou said out loud.

...Actually... Is Semi in love with him too?

"Good god, Kenjirou. Don't call it love."

Maybe I should keep an eye on him after all.

Tendou buried his face into his pillow again. Shirabu was becoming the terrifying one in his eyes. Shirabu had no way of knowing Tendou could hear him, and no way of hearing anyone else's thoughts, but he still had the mind of someone willing to make people act. Tendou was starting to consider changing the way he used his power; he didn't want to end up like that.

What if Tendou likes Ushijima too?

"Kenjirou, stop."

I wouldn't be surprised. I'd be the exact same way. I don't want to deal with people getting in the way though.

"You're making this way too complicated."

How do I become friends with him?

Tendou was aware that complaining out loud sounded as if he was yelling at a drama airing on TV. He stopped complaining. Shirabu _couldn't_ have any good intentions with befriending them.

Great, I probably need his number too if I'm planning on getting Ushijima's. Tendou would probably bug me and use it so I need to figure out how to ignore him if that happens.

Tendou clutched his pillow, willing Shirabu to go back to thinking about just befriending them and being nice and nothing else.

Oohira seems genuinely nice. I wouldn't mind talking to him. Yamagata's haircut is awful. I'm so tired of undercuts. Doesn't he know it's so common? What do people think, getting those? I hope he's not too weird.

"You, Kenjirou. You are the weird one."

Ushijima-san probably doesn't like sweets. I shouldn't try to give him any. What if he secretly liked sweets though? I still wouldn't want to risk it, but that'd be...that'd be great.

Tendou groaned. He could tell some kind of fantasy was brewing.

Ushijima-san doesn't like sweets at first, but then I give him something of mine I made, and he starts wanting to eat them.

Tendou grabbed his earphones and plugged it into his computer. It was the most mundane fantasy he'd ever heard, but at the same time he still didn't want to hear whatever it was Shirabu was thinking.

Five anime episodes later Tendou lowered the volume and realized Shirabu was on the same topic. By now Shirabu had gotten a career as a baker, but he was also somehow a chef. Tendou had nothing but criticism for the way Shirabu had still not confessed to Ushijima in a timeline projected so far into the future.

Tendou sent a text to Ushijima: "I'm coming over." He left the door halfway open as he slipped his phone into his pocket and strolled into Ushijima's room down the hall.

"Tendou? You got here quickly."

Does he want to talk about something?

"Nyeh heh, I was bored." Tendou rubbed his head sheepishly. "And since classes haven't started yet, there's no homework to do."

"Im surprised you're bored. You have anime to watch and manga to read."

"Yeah, but I don't want to do those things right now." Tendou sat on the floor, leaning his elbows on Ushijima's bed. "What do you think of the first years?"

Ushijima closed the door that Tendou left open. "I still don't know anything about them."

"Sure you do. What about that one setter?"

"Which one?"

"Don't we only have one new one?" Tendou asked.

"No, we have several."

"Eh? Really?" Tendou crossed his arms and dropped his chin onto them. "I thought there was only one. I guess the others didn't even leave any impression on me."

"Which one was it?"

"Bowl-cut." Tendou raised his hand to bangs level. "Kind of quiet."

"You're right, that one was quiet. He hasn't said a word to me yet."

"Really? Funny. I get the feeling he's taken a liking to you," Tendou said carefully.

"What makes you think that?"

Tendou rolled over, his head facing the ceiling so Ushijima would have a harder time reading his face. "He clearly doesn't like me, but he seemed very happy you spiked past me."

"I don't think that means anything."

Tendou reads too much into things.

Tendou's mouth twitched. "Of course it does! He also seemed to have recognized you're super strong. He said something about remembering seeing you in a match," he lied.

"When did he say that? I don't remember hearing that."

"I don't know, he just said it sometime. But if you don't want to believe me, be my guest." Tendou rolled back onto his stomach and eyed the sports drink lying on the bed. He reached for it. "Gimme."

Is this the only reason Tendou came over? To talk about a first year? Maybe Tendou hates him.

Ushijima handed it to him. Tendou did his best to keep himself from snickering at Ushijima's thoughts.

"Is there any other reason you brought him up? I didn't think any first years made an impression on you at all."

"No, no reason in particular." Tendou frowned. "You don't think I came over _just_ to talk about this, right?"

Ushijima didn't say anything.

What should I say?

"Wakatoshi. I came over to talk to you because you always cure my boredom." Tendou pointed at a shelf with a box of protein bars. "Do those count as sweets to you?"

"No. Why?"

"Aren't they chocolate flavored or something?"

"No. Why?"

"I was just wondering if you even like sweets at all."

Ushijima hummed and thought with his hand at his chin. "I like sticky rice."

"Woah! You actually have something you like." Tendou finished the bottle and placed it on the nearby table by Ushijima's bed.

Ushijima frowned.

I'm not that boring, am I?

"You know what's a good cure for boredom?" Tendou asked.

"What is?"

"Video games." Tendou shot to his feet. "I'll be back with some DSes."

Does he really have multiple? People should only have one.

Tendou stepped out of the room into the hallway, and he heard Shirabu.

I hate not being productive, but there's nothing that needs to be done. Maybe I should just watch some anime.

Tendou clapped his hands together and brought them to his nose. "Finally, something normal."

 

* * *

 

"Can I practice setting to you?"

I finally did it. Oh god. Why did I do it.

Tendou feigned disinterest as he stretched facing away from them. Ushijima was always in the gym earlier than most other players, and Tendou ended up joining him in the routine somewhere in their first year. He didn't know how Shirabu found out.

"Yes, but don't push yourself," Ushijima answered.

This is the setter Tendou doesn't like. He seems fine.

'Don't push yourself.' He's so caring. Is he really worried about me? Or does he not even know my name?

Tendou let out a loud long sigh. Neither of them noticed his exasperation.

He seems okay. I'm not sure if he's as good a setter as Semi.

Can he sing? I bet he can. His voice is too perfect not to be able to sing. I don't even think he would need to learn or practice.

He's quiet, too. Am I this quiet?

I could listen to him all day.

I do my best not to be a burden, but maybe I really am too quiet.

He should talk more. I don't care what he says as long as he's talking. Or he doesn't need to talk at all, as long as he's using his voice. Keep making those noises.

Tendou put his face into his hands. Shirabu was treading dangerous territory. People always had thoughts about sex, it was inevitable that Tendou would hear them at some point with so many high schoolers around, but if Shirabu went there, Tendou was going to kill him.

Shirabu seems a bit like me. Does he ever wonder if he's too quiet? Now I'm curious about him.

I shouldn't. I shouldn't think any further. Ushijima is too sacred. I shouldn't touch him. Why am I even allowed near him?

Tendou mouthed "Thank you" to no one in particular.

"You seem to be a good setter," Ushijima said.

Ushijima-san praised me!

"I heard you got in solely through entrance exam scores. That's impressive."

I'm going to die. Who told him. Monster boy? I'm going to kill him.

"I did. I went to cram school."

"That must've been difficult."

"It was."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you want to come here? You went through so much effort, after all."

"Well, why did you come here, Ushijima-san?"

There is absolutely no way I'm going to say it. It's better to answer a question with a question. Take that. I have several reasons, but you're never going to hear that you're one of them.

Tendou bit his hand. This was worse than television. It was _interactive_ , and he was tempted to throw something at him.

"Are you alright, Tendou? You look...concerning."

"'M fine," Tendou said weakly.

"You can't get out of my question so easily," Shirabu said. "Why'd you come here?"

"To be honest...my father came here."

Is this alright to say? Shirabu seems nice enough.

"Shiratorizawa has always been great, though. I do sincerely think it's the best. I don't have any reason to go to other schools."

Is Ushijima really unable to even consider other schools? I can't blame him though, I wouldn't have gone anywhere else either.

"I'm the same. You can count on me to set for you. I think you're the best spiker on the team."

"I'm not the best, but I appreciate the sentiment."

That was nice to hear.

"No but I'm serious, you can count on me to set for you. The setter's supposed to listen to everything the ace wants," Shirabu said.

"I'm not the ace yet."

"I heard that, Wakatoshi," Tendou said. "Cocky, cocky."

Tendou. Shut up.

"It's probably true, though," Shirabu said. He gave Tendou a flat look.

I'm surprised Ushijima's friends with such an annoying guy. Ushijima really is nice if he can put up with him.

Tendou pressed his fist into the floor, out of their sight.

I'm starting to see why Tendou said he's taken a liking to me.

What should I say now, though? How should I express everything without giving a confession right now? It's way too soon for that. But I don't know how to say what I want to say.

"For the time when you're the ace, I'll dedicate everything to volleyball with you. Until then I'll be waiting."

I'll dedicate my life to you if I have to.

What did he just say? What was that?

"I'm going to kill him," Tendou said quietly. It didn't matter that Shirabu also wanted to kill him. Maybe it was for the best that it was mutual.

The time when Shirabu had been a random first year was so long ago. Now it was dangerous. Ushijima was a simple person, and this was too close to Ushijima's weak spot.

Tendou climbed to his feet and drifted over to them. "Kenjirou, right?"

"Are you really asking for my name at this point?"

"I'm just teasing. You seem like you have important potential, meaning we'll be spending lots of time together for the team. So I say, let's be friends."

I wanted to be friends too, but this is creepy. Don't say it like that.

Tendou wants to be friends? That's nice.

Tendou forced a smile and held out his hand. Shirabu responded with a hard grip. Since he faced away from Ushijima's eyes, he allowed himself a glare in Tendou's direction.

Whatever. I'll be his friend.

Tendou slapped him on the back, and it was so sudden that Shirabu choked.

"Go get some water and rest. It would be terrible if you were tired before practice even started," Tendou said.

"Tendou's right. You're a first year too, you should be wary of your limits."

I should slap him back. The bastard.

"When I'm right, I'm right," Tendou said in singsong. "Come on, where's your drink, too, Wakatoshi? Don't treat yourself like a horse, even you need rest."

Did he really just call him a horse?

"I'll go get it." Ushijima went to the sideline and picked up his drink. He inspected the bottle to find his name scribbled on the side.

Tendou skipped to catch up. He leaned in to whisper, "So?"

"So what?"

"What do you think of our little setter?" Tendou asked.

"He seems so serious."

"You're one to talk."

What kinds of things does Ushijima get mad about? I haven't thought about that. And I can't even imagine what it'd be like to see him smile. I know it's rare for him. I can see it in his personality.

"He does seem good, though. Let's see if he improves."

I like him.

I love him.

Tendou didn't bother to hide his groan.

"Is something wrong?" Ushijima asked.

"No."

"Don't tell me you're tired. You're not the one who practiced right now."

"I know that!" Tendou pushed at his shoulder. Ushijima remained unaffected.

Look at him, joking around with him. And he calls him by his first name. Why did he even do that with me? What game is he playing?

Tendou seems annoyed. I don't think it was something I did. What did Shirabu ever do to get on his bad side?

"I'm emotionally exhausted," Tendou confessed. He let himself go limp over Ushijima's back. "I'm dead for the next few minutes."

"...Are you alright? Are you really alright?"

He is definitely the one I should be worried about. Semi's nothing. Go fall into a hole.

 

* * *

 

Unfortunately, Shirabu wasn't all talk. Most of his kindness and concern was through almost no talk whatsoever. Over the next few days he carried Ushijima's things for him, lent him anything he needed, listened to everything he said, and helped him out in any way he could. Worst of all, he could understand Ushijima well right off the bat without any outside help. Even Tendou relied on his power to understand his emotions.

"Ushijima-san, are you alright? You seem tired," Shirabu said. Ushijima and Tendou were sharing a bus seat in front of him.

How did he know? I thought everyone thinks I'm too hard to read.

"I am, a little. I didn't get much sleep last night," Ushijima said.

"That's not good. And you've been the one to chastise me whenever you think I overwork myself."

"I'm not overworking myself."

He has a point. More importantly, this means I don't understand Shirabu as well as he understands me. And normally this shouldn't matter with someone so new, but Shirabu did say those things, and it's uncomfortable that he can learn to read me so well and quickly.

"Whatever it is, you can talk to me about it," Shirabu said.

That sounds like a terrible idea.

Tendou snorted and belatedly buried his mouth into his hands. Shirabu still caught him, and he raised an eyebrow.

He just started snorting out of nowhere. Weird.

What the. What is that new setter doing talking to Wakatoshi like that! Brat! Don't be so familiar to him! Obviously he's not going to tell you anything! You're going to make him uncomfortable!

Tendou knew covering his ears wouldn't do anything, but Semi's screeching rang too loud and irritated. Tendou gave in and took cover.

Not that I don't trust Shirabu, but...he thinks so much of me. I'm sure it would be easy to shatter that for him. And we've only known each other for a couple weeks.

But anyway, what's wrong with Ushijima-san? Is he okay?

"I'm grateful you said that, Shirabu, but it was nothing significant. I just couldn't fall asleep."

That was the truth, but why did it feel like it wasn't?

I can already tell he's a terrible liar, but that didn't seem to be a lie.

"We all get that way sometimes, right, don't we?" Tendou leaned to butt in between them. He turned and scrutinized Shirabu with an appraising eye. "You know what I realized a minute ago? Even though we're friends, I don't have your number yet! What is it?"

"No."

Tendou retrieved his phone from his school bag. "Here."

Why does he care? Is he going to give it out and prank call me?

"Don't worry, I won't do anything like prank call you." Tendou's mouth stretched into a grin, burning with the pride and confidence of knowing that was too eerie a response to Shirabu's thoughts.

Shirabu fixed him with a faithless blank stare. "Right."

"I mean it! You're Wakatoshi's friend. I can't trouble him by doing something to you." Tendou flourished his right hand and gestured at himself, placing his hand on his chest. "And since I'm Wakatoshi's best friend, everything gets to go through me, so I have to be extra careful and extra nice."

He is? He's Ushijima's best friend? Shit.

"Tendou, you know that's not how it is. I don't spend all of my time with you."

"I know, but even if I'm not there, I know." Tendou eyed Ushijima. "Now you too! Get your phone out, we're trading numbers with Kenjirou."

Alright, one point for Tendou, I guess, since he got us to exchange phone numbers. But he already has negative 1000.

After they finished, Tendou glanced at the person sitting next to Shirabu. Their bus was on the way to a practice match, and all of the new members were tagging along.

"This is Kawanishi Taichi," Shirabu said.

Kawanishi glanced between them and gave a small disinterested wave. Tendou squinted. There were barely any thoughts coming from Kawanishi at all. He seemed as quiet as Shirabu, but Shirabu drowned Tendou in the volume of thoughts he had.

"How come I haven't heard of you yet?" Tendou turned in his seat to completely face them, sitting on his knees with his elbows on the back of the seat. "Does Kenjirou just hog everyone's attention?"

"'Kenjirou'?" Kawanishi asked in a low mocking tone to Shirabu.

Shirabu twitched and ignored him. "Maybe you just have a low attention span, Tendou."

"I do not."

Tendou shouldn't sit like that, that's against the rules. It also looks uncomfortable. He's right about Kawanishi though.

Tendou placed a hand on Ushijima's shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts. "You agree with me, huh? I don't even remember seeing this Kawanishi at practice before."

"No, I definitely saw him before," Ushijima said.

Ushijima's the guy who Shirabu likes. I don't even know why. ...Don't tell me it happened at first sight.

Kawanishi's thoughts died as he turned to look out the window. He didn't have the window seat, but he still leaned forward a little to see the scenery.

Instead, Shirabu had the luxury of being able to squash his face against the window. He squeezed closer between the seat in front of him and the window to talk to Ushijima quietly.

"Hey, Ushijima-san. How long have you known Tendou? I'm curious."

"Since the beginning of last year."

Somehow, I'm getting the feeling that Tendou and Shirabu don't like each other.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here." Tendou pressed himself closer to Ushijima to whisper loudly to Shirabu. "We met last year. Why? Jealous?"

"Of you? No way. You make me feel better about myself actually."

Tendou made a strangled noise. "You're only a first year. You should treat your senpais better than this."

Shirabu, dear god, you're digging a hole big enough for us both. Ushijima might even fall in.

"You're only a second year though. Come back when you're a third year or captain or ace," Shirabu said.

"Isn't that a little insulting? Wakatoshi is sitting right here, you know."

"He knows he's an exception."

I do?

Tendou huffed. "It sounds to me like you think even less of your first year friends, then, like Taichi."

Yeah I can see it, he's kinda annoying, he should've just kept calling me Kawanishi.

"No, they're equals."

"...You make it sound like I'm the only one you think less of."

Yeah, there's a special place in hell for you.

Tendou started coughing to disguise his laughter. Even if Shirabu didn't like him, he had to admit, it was a funny insult.

Shirabu scooted backward in a noisy alarmed movement.

Did I say that out loud? What? Unless he really does just laugh out of nowhere. Didn't I just think that a few minutes ago?

"Then what do you think of Eita? He's another second year," Tendou said.

Ushijima turned. "I'm a little curious as well."

If Shirabu doesn't like him either, then he must be picky.

" _Wakatoshi_ wants to know? What a surprise. Normally you tell people not to gossip."

"I didn't think this counted as gossip."

"Semi has ugly hair," Shirabu said.

"I wasn't talking about his _hair_ , I said _him_ ," Tendou clarified.

"It's the first thing you think of when you think of him, isn't it? His hair."

"You have an opinion on everything, don't you?" Tendou asked. "What do you think of cats?"

"They're temperamental and most people should avoid them."

I thought he'd like them...

They're talking about me over there, aren't they.

"Back to Semi," Kawanishi said quietly, his voice in a rushed hush.

"Don't tell me you're just as bad as these two," Tendou told him.

"'These two'? What did I do?" Ushijima asked.

"You're secretly just as nosy, right?"

"No, I'm not."

"Semi's prickly and gets shocked easily, I think," Shirabu said.

"I almost thought you'd say, 'He gets annoyed easily.' If you did that though then I'd just make fun of you, 'cuz you're the same," Tendou admitted.

I could be the most boring person in the universe and he'd still try to find something to pick at. ...Is it because I want to be with Ushijima? Of course his "best friend" would pick up on that. I need to keep an eye on him, he's getting more and more suspicious.

Shirabu's gaze lingered on Tendou until he returned to talking to Ushijima. "Have you ever had a favorite match?"

"I'm not sure. I enjoy them all. My least favorite ones are the short ones against weak teams, though."

He was like this with how he chose Shiratorizawa, too. He really does just have a one-track mind, doesn't he? I hope he's like this with everything else. Maybe the way to his heart is through food.

Shirabu stopped talking, and Tendou crossed his arms, seething but bored and unable to do anything else but listen to Shirabu.

Maybe he's a family guy? He seems like he misses his dad. I hope he likes animals more. I hate kids. If he wants kids though then I think I can get over it.

For the first time in Tendou's life, he was screaming in his head and hoping someone would hear, if only to rescue him. Listening to Shirabu was torture almost as bad as pure boredom. Sometimes Tendou swore he could hear Shirabu's own heartbeat pounding in Shirabu's mind, a terrible way to realize that Shirabu was self-aware of his embarrassing thoughts.

Would he still play volleyball after high school? He sounds serious enough for it. I hope we go to college together. There is no reason for him to say no if I asked to share an apartment, even if we aren't together then. I'd make the apartment exactly how he wanted.

Is Tendou alright? He looks incredibly tense. This practice match isn't going to mean much, Tendou. Maybe you should take a nap or eat something.

We'd sleep in, share a blanket... He'd probably want curry or soup too. I should ask him for his favorite food sometime. But why can't we do these things now? What if he actually feels the same way?

Why did Shirabu have to take the window seat? I'm calling it next time.

No, it's a terrible idea to ask, I can't just _tell_ him. Not to mention, it can't be that easy, things are never this easy. For all I know maybe Ushijima doesn't like me at all. He's just so kind, I could be a cockroach and he'd be nice to me. Or maybe he likes Tendou after all? I can also see it with Semi.

Ushijima turned, pressing his face flat against the window the way Shirabu did to talk to him. "Why do you like volleyball, Shirabu?"

"It's hard to say. I think it's more that I like being a setter than I like playing volleyball."

Tendou saw a battlefield flash in Shirabu's mind, with a checkered pattern on the floor and Shirabu pushing people like pawns. He burst out laughing without any restraint.

Why can't he stop laughing at himself? If he's so funny he should just tell us his jokes. Ugh, what was I talking about again.

"But winning is the best, at the end," Shirabu said. "How does it make you feel to stand on the court when entire stands of people are watching?"

"Pretty good."

"Right? I don't know when it stopped being nerve-wracking."

His voice is so godly and deep... Is he actually a god? Is he listening to me? I love you Ushijima-san. Tell me what you want me to do.

Tendou disengaged from everyone's thoughts for a moment. He had forbidden access to everyone's minds, so he knew Shirabu internally never shut up about Ushijima, but to anyone else, Shirabu was quiet, and he could even be considered polite in some circumstances. Tendou hesitated to imagine how Shirabu must look like to Ushijima, someone who was well-liked but intimidating and not approached easily.

Tendou eyed Ushijima. He had to listen to him more often. Ushijima naturally had less thoughts and less intense ones, almost as little as Kawanishi.

How would Ushijma-san feel if someone sent him anonymous love letters? Would it make him feel better? I should save that for when he isn't feeling well. Too bad candy wouldn't work.

Tendou hasn't said anything in awhile. And he laughed out of nowhere a few minutes ago, I think. Shirabu talking distracted me from that. Is it too late to ask Tendou about it now?

I still can't get over how Tendou is Ushijima's best friend. _Him_? Ushijima deserves multiple best friends, normal best friends. Am I normal? I'm easily irritated so probably not. Actually Reon or Yamagata might be normal. They should get closer to him.

We're going to have to run a lot today, aren't we? Ugh.

What does Ushijima-san think about? I've seen him make fond faces at plants. I wouldn't be surprised if he liked poetry, but I'm sure other people would be. What would warm his heart? He's a little dense so I need to make it obvious he's well loved. I could also just massage his chest.

Tendou dug his nails into his arms and immediately blocked out the visual brewing in Shirabu's brain.

 

* * *

 

Despite Shirabu's feelings, he really did maintain a sacred line in his head between Ushijima and inappropriate things. He never consciously connected the two. Even when Shirabu was in the shower, and Tendou was forced to hear things here and there regardless of how hard he concentrated to stay out of everyone's thoughts, the only thing Shirabu thought about was tamely showering with him. Sometimes it included massaging him or talking to him, especially comforting him. The weirdest thing Shirabu had ever done was intentionally take a cold shower to the point of shivering, so he could bury himself in blankets and imagine Ushijima was keeping him warm, but it never crossed the line.

It was the only thing Tendou outright liked about Shirabu. The other boys in the dorm had showers and fantasies that made Tendou want to turn his brain into sand, and people like Ushijima, who were plain and never thought about those things, and people like Shirabu, who apparently didn't have to, were rare godsends.

Tendou walked to Ushijima's room. It was time to test him and what he really thought about Shirabu. No matter how much self-discipline or hard-headedness Ushijima had, Tendou was going to overcome it.

"Wakatoshi-kun? Can I come in?"

"Go ahead."

Tendou opened the door and closed it with his foot, lightly kicking it backward. Ushijima was lying on his bed in his sweats and a plain shirt, reading a book. It was an image that struck Tendou as something Shirabu would probably photograph, or kill to see.

Tendou paused. That was a dangerous train of thought. If he could see something as a potential Shirabu beacon, then that might mean they were two of a kind. He froze.

"Tendou? Are you alright? You aren't even blinking."

I've never seen Tendou look so pale. Is he eating well?

Tendou put his hands on the end of Ushijima's bed. The thought hadn't been a revelation. It was chilling. That was it.

"Wakatoshi, let it be known that I'm never going to have any romantic feelings for you whatsoever," he said, relief bubbling in his chest and throat.

"Really, Tendou, are you alright? What're you talking about?"

Where is this coming from all of a sudden?

"I do have something to confess, though. Kenjirou. Is _driving me nuts_." Tendou slammed his hands on the bed and then threw himself on it, his feet hanging over the edge.

"Shirabu? What about him?"

"He's driving me nuts. Are you listening?" Tendou asked, muffled by the mattress. He rolled over. "I can't tell you how, but he's an insufferable brat."

"I'm sorry for saying this, but I find that hard to believe. What's gotten into you?"

Tendou wasn't going to tell Ushijima the truth. Now was not the time to divulge his biggest secret. His heart felt swollen from almost saying it, but he held himself back.

Tendou raised his chin and rested it on a pillow. "Nothing. I'm just being weird. Ha ha. But I'm serious about _this_ : what do you think of Kenjirou?"

Ushijima raised an eyebrow. "Did you two talk recently? Why are you asking this? It really is just as strange as everything else you've done since the second you walked into my room."

"What, do you want me to walk out and walk back in or something? I'm being serious now. What do you think of Kenjirou?"

Ushijima looked up at the ceiling, which already wasn't a good sign. Tendou stared at him and waited to listen to either his words or thoughts.

"I like him," Ushijima said directly.

"And you're sure?"

"Sure of what?"

"That you like Kenjirou. Why?"

"Why?" Ushijima repeated. He glanced at the ceiling again.

He's smart and polite. Is that Tendou means?

" _No_ , that's not what I--" Tendou snapped his mouth closed and shut up.

"What were you saying?"

"I wasn't talking. I was just, coughing," Tendou said, followed by forced coughs he directed into his arm.

Ushijima fixed him with a heavy gaze. "You're clearly lying."

"Don't change the subject. What's Kenjirou to you?" Tendou squinted back.

"A reliable setter."

"Anything else?" Tendou asked.

"A friend. Really, Tendou, what're you going on about?"

"Fine, fine, no more. No more cryptic strangeness." Tendou sat back and crossed his arms, closing his eyes with a nod. "Eita had some cookies earlier, and I stole a few, sooo do you want some? C'mon, try one." Tendou got up and waved at him. "I'll be right back."

When he returned with cookies bundled into a paper towel in his hands, he heard Ushijima thinking to himself, lost in thought.

Why is he such a good potential setter? I suppose it's because he's so attentive. He knows what I like and also remembers it. Maybe I should be paying attention to him too. What does he like?

"Here." Tendou handed him a cookie. "It's pure chocolate. Double chocolate. Or is it triple? Just look at it, it's chocolate with chocolate chips."

Ushijima stared at it, and then grimaced. "Tendou, you know I don't like chocolate."

"I do know."

"Then eat it yourself."

"Are you su-ure?" Tendou asked, his voice hitting a note in singsong. "It's delicious."

"I'm positive I don't want it," Ushijima said.

"Fine, suit yourself." Tendou split one in half and stuffed the half into his mouth. "You know what would be funny? If Eita-kun counted his cookies. He'd be so mad right now if he knew I took some."

"Then you really shouldn't be taking any."

"But who would I be if I didn't?" Tendou bit into the second half.

Shirabu...might like chocolate.

Ushijima sighed and held his hand out at a reluctant level. "Give me one."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Tendou gave him two for good measure.

"I just think I should give them to Shirabu."

"Do I even want to ask why?" Tendou asked.

"Maybe not."

"Wow, shutting down that conversation already." Tendou grabbed another cookie. "What if I poisoned those cookies? You'd just be subjecting Kenjirou to a mean fate."

"And why would you be poisoning me? And how would you not be poisoning yourself?"

"Because I'm a greedy spy immune to poison and I want the fortune assigned to your head." Tendou rested another cookie against his mouth. "Actually the whole thing is Eita's fault."

"Right." Ushijima set the cookies aside on his desk.

I don't quite feel the same way about Semi as I do about Shirabu. Shirabu is...not exactly talkative, but, he makes me feel welcome, and isn't that the point?

Tendou chewed messily on another cookie, grinding his teeth.

 

* * *

 

Somewhere far away someone was screaming, and judging by everyone else's reactions, Tendou was the only one who heard it. Someone was mentally screaming again. Tendou could guess who and what happened.

Twenty minutes later he found Shirabu practically skipping inside the gym beside Ushijima.

He gave me cookies! I don't care why! It's so romantic.

"It's time for practice," Semi said as he greeted the three of them. "Help me stretch, Satori?"

...Why is Shirabu so happy today?

"Fine." Tendou went onto one leg to stretch, and he rolled his eyes as Semi struggled to keep his balance next to him.

Shirabu seems happy today. I hope it's because of what I gave him. Funny how I can tell even when he isn't smiling. He would look nice with a smile, though.

Should I even _do_ anything about Tendou? He's annoying but so far he hasn't gotten in my way or done anything mean to Ushijima.

Tendou spent so much attention on Ushijima's and Shirabu's thoughts that he lost his balance and nearly fell. He leaned to the side and bumped into Semi, his eyes wide with momentary shock.

"Sorry, Eita! I lost my concentration for a second," Tendou said, waving it off.

"How hard is it to keep it when this is all we're doing?" Semi asked.

"I don't know, how is it for you? You can barely hold it together." Tendou took a step away, and when Semi started wobbling immediately, he laughed.

"This is completely different."

"How so?"

"This has nothing to do with concentration. I'm just bad at balancing on one foot."

"Whatever you say." Tendou snickered to himself, careful to keep it quiet.

Ushijima flat out looks dreamy even when he's just in his exercise clothes. It's too hot to wear sweats. Can he wear them anyway? Shorts are okay but I really want to see him comfortable.

Tendou forced himself to stare at the wall. Shirabu was without a doubt _bizarre_. Most people would want their crush in shorts. And stepping back to the bigger picture, Tendou's concentration was starting to truly slip, the more he needed to disengage from Shirabu.

Would he look sleepy? I want him to look like he just got up out of my bed.

I wish I knew how Shirabu felt about me. He's so critical of everything. Would he like me?

Tendou put his hand on Semi's shoulder and tightened his grip.

"What?" Semi asked.

"Eita, I'm dying, I'm going to fall."

"...What?" Semi asked again, his face falling from his critical expression as he lost all the edge of his glare.

"I can't take anymore of this."

"Of _what_?"

"I can't even begin to tell you."

"Oh, god, if you can't talk about it, then you're probably just making it up. Stop wasting our time." Semi shrugged him off and reached at the ground to stretch further.

Practice hasn't even started and I want it to end. I just want to go to sleep. It'd be so nice to sleep in Ushijima's arms...

I'm looking forward to practice today. Maybe I should compare Shirabu's and Semi's setting styles to each other.

Tendou normally didn't go all out against Ushijima in spiking and blocking practice, but he didn't hold himself back at all when it came to today's practice. He handled every one of Ushijima's spikes in flawless form.

"Tendou. What's come over you today? You were absolutely perfect," Ushijima said.

Tendou rubbed his fist against his chest and breathed on it like it was a precious stone. "Yeah, I know."

That's it. I _have_ to ask him. After practice.

Tendou fought himself from looking right at Shirabu. That had to be bad. There could only be one thing Shirabu would want to ask. He couldn't even gather evidence in Shirabu's own thoughts for what it was, because Shirabu kept telling himself in his head that he was going to ask something but he didn't think about why.

Instead Tendou kept his eyes on Ushijima, unable to let Shirabu corner him alone and put him up to what was probably going to be an uncomfortable question.

Shirabu stepped up to Tendou. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it? Want some blocking tips?" Tendou asked.

Shirabu closed his eyes for a moment.

Damnit. That's probably a good idea. But I can't stand the thought of taking advice from him.

" _No_ , I'm not here for that. Look, come over here, I have to ask you something in private." Shirabu gestured outside the gym and then started to walk toward his imaginary destination.

Away from both the gym and the dorm building would be good.

Tendou stared at Shirabu's back. So this had nothing to do with Ushijima. Tendou didn't know if he should feel safe or not. Heart going a meter a minute, Tendou worried if Shirabu had somehow cracked his biggest secret. He ran through every memory he could think of, tearing them to pieces searching for any hint that he had slipped up and unconsciously told Shirabu the truth.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Shirabu asked.

Tendou cleared his throat to calm himself down. "What?"

"Do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend or something?" Shirabu narrowed his eyes at him.

Please tell me it's impossible for him to have feelings for Ushijima.

Tendou's only reaction was to howl from laughter, so hard that he wound up coughing and losing his breath, his eyes watering. "I thought...! I seriously thought, even though you thought...! And I _heard_...!"

"Can you at least talk in my language? I have no idea what you're saying," Shirabu said.

"No, I don't like Wakatoshi!" Tendou continued to laugh.

"...What did you just say?"

Tendou wiped at his eyes. Despite his heart that was still racing, he mitigated the damage and said, "It's so obvious you're into him."

"Not so _loud_ ," Shirabu hissed. "And no I'm not!" He stared Tendou down with the most angry glare he had ever given Tendou, complete with a red face that didn't help his lying cause.

"'Wakatoshi and Kenjirou,'" Tendou said in a dreamy voice. "That's what you were going for, right? You love him." Tendou disguised his own relief and dying anxiety with a heart shaped gesture of his hands. "Give him _all_ of my love, would you?"

Damnit, damnit, _damnit_. What is with him? How'd he figure it out?

Shirabu leaned onto his toes and grabbed the collar of Tendou's shirt. "You're going to tell me how you found out, and you're going to tell me right _now_."

"I swear I just figured it out from clues. I see you stare at him a lot, and -- _Kenjirou_ , I'm finding it a bit hard to _breathe_ here."

Shirabu let him go while simultaneously pushing him away. "Tell me, then. How did you do it."

"It's like I said. I'm just that smart. How else would I be such a good blocker? I can guess things so well."

Like I buy that. But I haven't even told anyone. Seriously, how did he find out?

"I swear, Tendou, I swear to god if you breathe a word to anyone--"

"Don't worry, I won't ruin your fun. I'm just watching." Tendou flashed a well-meaning smile. "Just. Don't treat him like he's yours or something. I'm his friend, and that means I'll be looking out for him by watching you."

"You honestly think I'd treat him badly? Are you that much of an idiot?" Shirabu's hands tightened, as if he was going to grab Tendou's shirt again.

"How should I know? You're still new, it's like I barely know you. Maybe if you hadn't spent all your time trying to win Wakatoshi over instead of befriending everyone, then I'd be more convinced. From what I've seen you're just a first year weirdo really into him like some kind of...weirdo? I'm not gonna say loser, but..."

"Listen to me, Tendou, I..." Shirabu stopped and sucked in a breath, as if he needed to calm himself, and Tendou then realized he was beyond mad, he was _furious_.

"What, are you trying to hold yourself back from saying something creepy?" Tendou asked. "Whatever creepy things you want to do him, I don't want to hear it."

"I'm trying not to strangle you, you..."

You piece of shit for a human being.

"Oh, so you're being nice for my sake? Okay, go on."

"I care about Ushijima a lot. I want what's best for him. I want to make him his favorite dinner every day, and talk to him when he's upset, and I know he has trouble expressing himself but I do too and I want to be the one who talks to him when he doesn't hold back or hide anything. I want him to have the easiest time in the world talking to me. And I want everyone else to know...that we're alike, if something happens I'll cover for him. And I know I tend to hate everything but Ushijima could _never_ bother me, he's so special and--"

"Okay, okay, jeez. I get it. Just stop before you say something like 'I love you Ushijima-san'," Tendou said in an overly earnest voice. He quickly dispelled the effect with a sigh.

At that moment he almost blew it all, he almost told Shirabu he was sick of hearing his thoughts over and over about Ushijima. One measly little complaint wasn't enough to break his silence, though, and he waved it off by patting Shirabu on the head.

"You're such an annoying underclassman, aren't you, Kenjirou?"

"Leave me alone." Shirabu slapped his hand off.

But this means he doesn't care, right? Is this an okay? I know better than to expect more from him.

"As long as annoying is all you are, and not creepy, and as long as you bribe me, then you're welcome to hit Wakatoshi up anytime!"

"I don't need your permission."

"I know." Tendou showcased the path ahead with his hand, and Shirabu walked away, stiff and awkward from their conversation.

He's kind of terrifying in his own way. I feel sorry for the sucker who has to date _him_.

 

* * *

 

Shirabu is staring so intently at me. Why is he staring so hard without stopping?

Ushijima stretched his arm, looking pointedly at the court in front of him instead of anywhere else.

Ushijima looks good just standing there.

Tendou made his own effort to avoid looking at either of them. He stretched with Semi again, putting as much of himself as possible into it but ultimately failing to tune everyone out.

I'm already thirsty...what if I drink my entire bottle before practice even starts?

Satori doesn't look very happy, does he.

Ushijima, are you going to count on me today too? Do your best, I'll be right here. I wonder if he wants food after practice. If I knew I'd make him something.

"Satori. _Satori_. Look out, there's a--"

Unfortunately for Tendou, he couldn't see the future, he could only read minds. A volleyball landed in the middle of his back, and he screeched an undignified squawk that drew everyone's attention around him.

"Are you...okay, Tendou?" Yamagata approached him. "I tried telling you, but..."

"Yeah, I got that, it's okay." Tendou rubbed at his back. "Whose fault was that?"

"Don't do that, it's no one's fault," Reon said.

Oh, crap, I hit Tendou.

Tendou let out a defeated sigh, not recognizing the voice of the perpetrator's thoughts. It had to be a first year.

He deserved that.

Oh, is Tendou okay?

Ushijima bounced the volleyball in his hands as he thought.

He should be more careful.

God, I love everything about him. Look at at him standing there with all the majesty in the world. And he's just in his shirt and shorts. The world isn't ready for you yet, but I am.

Tendou cracked his hands and threw an exasperated glance at Shirabu, who didn't notice.

He's so sweet, and his face is so perfect. He's cute. Handsome. How does he look so serious and sweet at the same time? His little frowns look so thoughtful.

When practice began, Shirabu didn't stop. The effort from exercise only reduced the frequency of his thoughts. Tendou had no idea how to intervene.

Shirabu is so kind.

Shirabu had just given Ushijima a towel at break. Ushijima stared at him for an intense moment.

"Thanks."

"It's no problem."

He has the most refined gaze in history. Sharp, beautiful.

"Are you thirsty too? Here, take some of my drink."

"That's alright, I have enough." Ushijima grabbed his own sports bottle off the floor.

"How good are my tosses? I want to improve."

"If you really want to improve, you should ask Semi for advice and practice with me more often."

I hope he becomes the best he can be. His setting...it feels different from Semi's.

Practice? With him specifically? He did say that, right?

Tendou finally decided to interrupt, but as he came closer, walking behind Ushijima and preparing to say something, Shirabu caught his eyes. Shirabu shot him a deadly narrow gaze that clearly said all it needed to for him.

Stay the _hell_ out of this.

Ushijima didn't even notice. He tossed his towel aside and returned to Shirabu.

"If I run, can you keep up?"

"I _can_ , but, practice isn't over yet."

"I'm talking about tomorrow morning. Would you like to go with me on my morning run?"

"Yeah, I'll try," Shirabu said in a slight stammer.

I might die, but who cares.

As Ushijima turned to leave and get ready for break to end, Shirabu hurried to catch up with him. Ushijima watched him.

Shirabu...is a bit cute running around like that. Like a little bird or animal.

Tendou didn't like where this was going. And he would like to think he had nothing to do with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ushijima is a romantic at heart so I honestly didn't want to try too hard going into his thoughts when he's in love. I mean have you seen him talk about farming when it comes to volleyball?
> 
> This was fun to write, and I would consider an actual serious take on this idea with ushiten, but ~~this was HELL to edit~~ who has the time when you have 70k+ words in ushishira wips who refuse to settle down and become nice finished fics.
> 
> (General A/N): Not looking for concrit; don't leave any.


End file.
